


Reach for my hand and I will comfort you

by AmeliaNightly



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth, Edelgard can’t cook but she’s trying!, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Is this how tagging works?, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Sickfic, Surprise Light Angst, but not a lot of angst, gay panic edelgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaNightly/pseuds/AmeliaNightly
Summary: Byleth tries teaching Edelgard how to cook. It goes as well as you can think but she still eats it to make her feel better. The next morning Byleth is horribly sick and Edelgard racked with guilt decides to take care of her professor.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Reach for my hand and I will comfort you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be gentle. I hope you all enjoy it! I double checked with text to speech so there shouldn’t be any grievous errors but if I wrote something in a weird way please let me know. Thank you and enjoy!

In the kitchens of Garreg Mach stood the newest professor and her top student currently choking on the smoke coming from the fruit of their labor.

“Please teach me how to cook Professor!” Edelgard had asked her. Byleth thought how difficult could this get. It was supposed to be a simple chicken and vegetable stir fry that encompassed many basic kitchen skills to learn, from cutting to frying to seasoning. Byleth wondered where had they gone wrong. Well the first step really.

When Edelgard had brought out a hand axe to begin chopping, Byleth showed her how to hold the large knife and the proper motions. Edelgard cut up the ingredients slowly only needing to be stopped once by Byleth before she cut off the tip of her finger. With ingredients prepared with only minor differences in size they were ready to cook.

Since Edelgard was beginning to show a talent for magic Byleth had her light the stove with a fireball. Teaching next how to control the flame’s intensity with magic they began cooking. However possibly due to her crest or latent affinity for magic Edelgard’s flames burned a great deal hotter than normal, so when the chicken was added smoke bellowed swallowing the kitchen. 

Byleth’s memories of the last hour were quickly interrupted by the gremlin goddess in her head. “Don’t just stand there you FOOL! Open a window and stop her before she burns down the kitchen!” Sothis shouted out to the world only for Byleth to hear. Ripping open the nearest window and clearing out the smoke Byleth could see that the disaster was contained to only the pan, which Edelgard was happily stirring adding the vegetables not realizing they were rapidly burning.

“What is the next step professor?” Edelgard asked with a curious hum to her voice coughing slightly at the smoke. Byleth replied between coughs out the window “Just add some salt and continue cooking then it will be ready.” With her coughing she failed to see Edelgard throwing in a handful of salt to the pan. When Byleth returned Edelgard added the black pile to a plate and presented it. 

However seeing the finished dish and comparing it to the meal she had shared with Byleth earlier, Edelgard realized how badly she had done. “This isn’t how it’s meant to be right Professor? I’m sorry for wasting your time and these supplies”  
Edelgard said ready to rush out the door after embarrassing herself in front of her dear professor. Byleth stopped her trying to think of something to comfort her. “Wait I have yet to try it.” If Byleth eats some now she will be more likely to try again. This time it went poorly but next time she’ll cook and have Edelgard follow her.

Before Edelgard could argue Byleth grabbed a fork and shoved a piece of the charred flesh into her mouth. For the first time in her life Byleth was grateful that her emotional responses were dulled for if not she would have spat out the heavily salted meat. Forcing herself to swallow Byleth heard the Goddess scream out in disgust sharing the taste, screaming how she was going to sleep off the horrible taste and heard nothing more from her. 

Byleth opened her eyes to see Edelgard staring at her intensely. “It is different, maybe next time I’ll cook and you can follow along. Um Edelgard it’s late why don’t you go to bed we still have training early tomorrow with the rest of the eagles.” Edelgard was glad the professor was still willing to teach her. “Of course my teacher rest well I will see you early”  
“Good night Edelgard.”  
“Good night my teacher.”  
****

However that morning at the training grounds Byleth was nowhere to be found. Edelgard had the eagles begin sparring while she and Hubert went to check on the professor. 

Approaching the door before she could knock Edelgard heard a noise. It was a low pained moan like a wounded animal but it was coming from Byleth’s door. Before she could even think Edelgard ripped open the door finding it unlocked. There curled in her bed was Byleth knuckles white hugging her pillow shaking uncontrollably. Covered in sweat with vomit on her clothes and blanket. Edelgard rushed over shaking her awake from her restless sleep. 

“Professor! What happened are you okay?!” 

“Ed-Edelgard?” Byleth whispered as her eyes creaked open. Her eyes normally sharp hinting at emotions her face never showed were dull and hazed. “I-I don’t feel so well” Edelgard felt her forehead the heat threatened to burn her. “Sick she’s very sick, HUBERT GO FETCH PROFESSOR MANUELA IMMEDIATELY!” “Of course Lady Edelgard.” Hubert replied as he faded out of the room. 

Edelgard’s attention was snapped back to the professor as she rapidly sat up, her hands shot up to cover her mouth eyes closed shut trying to control the rising bile. Edelgard knew immediately what she needed grabbing the trash can by her desk and thrusting it into her arms. Hugging the can Byleth reluctantly bowed her head into it. Edelgard gently pulled the dark teal hair away from her face as she began to retch in the container. 

Edelgard felt her heart ripping apart, never before had she seen her teacher express this much emotion and it was pain of all things. Her retching turned into heaves as tears clung to her eyes. After a few moments she stopped and collapsed into Edelgard. She moved her to sit up against the wall on her bed, Byleth still hugged the can. Edelgard saw a glass of water on the desk and brought it for her to drink pressing it against her lips. “Just a sip Professor you need to stay hydrated.” Byleth sipped the smallest gulp but the moment it entered her throat she retched into the can again. 

At that moment Hubert burst through the door with Manuela trailing behind. Manuela observed the room analyzing Byleth. “Edelgard tell me what happened.”  
Judging from her tone it was clear she was hungover and fighting irritation. “She never showed up to training and when we came she was shaking in her sleep, after waking up she started vomiting and I think she has a fever!” Edelgard said in a single rapid breath. 

Manuela sighed “This looks like food poisoning but no one else is sick, Professor dear did you eat anything strange yesterday?” Byleth opened her eyes stared at Manuela and glanced at Edelgard before shutting her eyes again   
“Well yesterday...” 

At that moment Edelgard realized she was responsible for Byleth’s pain, the food she made last night must have caused it. She quickly interrupted “Manuela last night Byleth was teaching me how to cook she even ate some after I burnt it but maybe the chicken wasn’t cooked all the way.” 

“That sounds like the cause, stay with her while I get some medicine, she needs rest and rehydration but should be fine in a day or so. She also needs to change her clothes and that blanket needs to be swapped, luckily no vomit got on the bed itself.” Manuela sighed again rubbing her temple as she exited the room. 

Edelgard sat on the bed next to Byleth, eyes closed deep in thought. ‘She was gonna be okay, once Manuela returns she can rest. But what if the medicine doesn’t work? Just drinking water hurt her. What if what if?’ Edelgard’s thoughts were spiraling out of control with guilt before she decided at once that she would stay with Byleth until she recovered. ‘She promised that she would stay by my side, the least I can do is stay by her’s while she needs me.’

“Hubert I’m staying with the professor and will take care of her. Manuela will most likely combine our class with hers, if there are any notes worth taking please take them for me. Now go and explain to the eagles with discretion what happened.” 

“Of course Lady Edelgard, should I bring you some coffee since you haven’t eaten anything this morning?” Hubert spoke heading and stopping at the door awaiting a response. 

“No I feel wide awake now and am not hungry either.” 

With that Hubert disappeared from the room. Edelgard turn her attention to Byleth who was now resting her head on Edelgard’s shoulder still hugging the trash can, but at least not as tightly. Had she managed to fall asleep? No, she was still panting trying to keep a hold of herself. 

Manuela returned a moment later carrying a crate in her arms. She began depositing the contents onto the dresser across the room. There were a number of small pink vials and a small pouch. She brought over the pouch and one of the potions to show Edelgard. “Flavored rehydration salt potions, regular water can be upsetting so these should be easier to drink, plus she needs the added salts.” She opened up the pouch inside were small green capsules. “Dried herbs, magically compressed to make them easier to swallow, these should help with her fever. Professor dear can you hear me?” A small nod was her response. “Good, I have some medicine for you. After you take it we’ll change your shirt you must have vomited a little in your sleep, lucky it only got on that and your blanket we’ll swap that out too and then you can rest again. How does that sound dear?” Another weak nod was her response. 

Before she began Edelgard interrupted “Professor Manuela this is all my fault, please allow me to take care of Byleth. I know how horrible it is to be alone when your sick so please allow me to stay with her and take care of her. Plus you have to teach your own class and the Black Eagles today and I know you’re still hungover so let me do this.” Edelgard pleaded. 

Manuela sighed “Well that would be useful, you do seem to care a great deal for our Professor here don’t you?” Edelgard bowed her head trying to hide the blush starting to appear on her cheeks hoping Byleth was still too dazed to hear that. “I’ll allow it, I think I’ll have a lesson on cooking rations in the field with the importance of safe preparation and what to do when things go bad. I assume Hubert will take detailed notes for you?” Edelgard nodded, embarrassed as she realized the implications of why that lesson was needed. “I don’t want to talk too much today so I’ll make it short and then make them spar amongst themselves for the rest of the day. If you need anything fetch for me okay.” With that Manuela left Edelgard with her task. 

The first thing was to give Byleth her medicine. Not wanting to shake her again she instead ran her fingers through her hair and rubbed the top of her head to get her attention.   
“Professor...Byleth.” Edelgard said softly. Byleth sat straight and opened her eyes awoken from her daze. “I have the potion here take it.” Edelgard tried to hand it to Byleth but the sealed potion fell out of her grasp. Edelgard grabbed it, opened the top, and brought it to Byleth’s lips. “This is flavored so it should be easier than the water earlier.” Edelgard poured the smallest amount in Byleths mouth, the moment she tasted it her expression softened and she hummed in enjoyment. “Mmm...this tastes like peach sorbet.” Edelgard smiled peach sorbet was their favorite meal to share together, if the potion tastes like that then Byleth should have no problem taking it. Byleth drank half the potion and kept it down. Edelgard then placed one of the herb capsules in her mouth and had Byleth drink it down with the remaining potion. Byleth was getting better already this thought made Edelgard smile again. 

With medicine down next was to change the blanket and shirt. The blanket was easy enough just ball it up and toss it to the side. Then grab a new one from the closet along with another shirt. Byleth liked to sleep in a large shirt and shorts. Edelgard realized how different it was to the nightgowns she wore and thought it must be a result of being a mercenary all these years.   
“Okay Byleth lift your arms up so I can take off your shirt.” Edelgard commanded and Byleth complied. Once her shirt was off and with her chest visible Edelgard went into what Dorothea dubbed Gay Panic mode.   
‘I can’t look right now! Not when Byleth is like this. I can’t take advantage of her!’  
Edelgard’s thoughts forced her to move and finish putting the new shirt on Byleth. 

With clothes taken care of Byleth could now rest. Edelgard helped her to lie down and put the new blanket over her. Byleth turned her head to face Edelgard and smiled. “Thank you Edelgard I don’t know what I would do if you hadn’t shown up.” Today Byleth had expressed more emotion than Edelgard had ever seen. It had to be because of the illness, but a smile from Byleth was a blessing one she would carry with her for as long as she could. 

A knock at the door disrupted her thoughts. Opening the door Edelgard found Jeralt the Blade Breaker, Captain of the Knights standing outside.   
“C-Captain Jeralt!” Edelgard stuttered out in a squeak. “What are you doing here sir.” Jeralt stood tall glancing beyond Edelgard to see his daughter. “I could ask you the same thing kid. I was told Byleth was ill and came the minute I could.” His voice stern and full of power. However his shoulders fell, his face relaxed, and he said in a tone far gentler than Edelgard could have imagined “How is my daughter, what happened?” Giving Edelgard his full attention.   
“She ate some food that I prepared badly and got sick. So I’m taking care of her to make up for it. I just gave her some medicine and she’s about to rest now.” Edelgard explained trying and failing to hide her embarrassment. Jeralt sighs in relief and reaches up and pats Edelgard on the head messing up her hair. “Okay, take care of my daughter for me alright.” He turns to leave but cocks his head back and continues to say “Whenever Byleths talks about her students she always talks about you the most, I’ve seen how you two are when you’re together, how much you both relax, I’m sure there’s no one else she rather have taking care of her right now than you.” Jeralt walked away leaving Edelgard with a face that matched her cape. 

Returning to the room after calming down she finds Byleth lying in bed hands wrapped around her stomach. “Are you still in pain Byleth?” Edelgard asked cupping her cheek gently. “A little but it’s better than before. Your hand is so warm.” Byleth reaches up and grabs Edelgard’s hand with both of her own and nuzzles it against her face. Edelgard is struck silent in panic. “Please sleep with me, you feel so warm and it’s so cold.” Byleth begged with a look in her eyes that reminded Edelgard of the monastery cats and dogs. Edelgard’s willpower shattered and crawled into bed next to Byleth lying flat on her back, stiff as a board. Upon instinct Byleth curled into her heat source. Her heavy pants and moans settle and she falls asleep. Edelgard relaxes a little and soon follows her.

Edelgard is woken by Byleth’s moans. She jolts up and sees from the window the setting sun, they must have slept for some time. Judging from Byleth’s moans the medicine must have worn out. As she begins preparing more her stomach’s growling shakes the room. 

Edelgard pokes her head out the door and finds Hubert exactly where she expected sitting in the shadows staring at the door. The moment the door opened he approached ready to serve. “Hubert Byleth and I haven’t eaten all day. Please go to the kitchen and ask the staff to prepare something we can eat, something that won’t upset Byleth.” Edelgard commanded.   
“Of course Lady Edelgard I am your humble advisor I figured this would happen and already informed the staff to prepare a dish. I will retrieve it immediately. If you hadn’t woken soon I would have came and forced you both to eat.” Hubert disappears into the shadows once again. 

After giving Byleth her medicine a knock echoes through the room and Hubert enters with a tray containing two bowls of steaming soup setting it on Byleth’s desk. “This is canja a soup made with chicken and rice cooked downed to the point of falling apart, the seasoning is light enough to satisfy but not be upsetting. If you need anything Lady Edelgard simply open the door and I will be there.” With a bow Hubert exited the room. 

Edelgard grabbed a bowl and a spoon giving the soup a quick stir and sat next to Byleth bringing the spoon to her mouth. “Edelgard I can feed myself.” Byleth said turning her head away. “Nonsense I’ve given you your medicine all day, please allow me the honor of this as well.” Edelgard’s responsed was instant and quelled any more arguments. Edelgard did not fail to notice the slightest blush adorning Byleth’s face as she parted her lips and allowed the spoon to enter. Edelgard could tell the soup was delicious judging from Byleth’s reactions after a few spoonfuls. Or perhaps she was just as hungry as she was so any food would be delicious. After finishing her portion Byleth sat in bed peacefully, allowing the food to reach her stomach. 

Edelgard began eating her bowl, the soup was definitely delicious as she let out a happy hum. Byleth laughed causing Edelgard to freeze again. “You really like that soup hah, maybe I’ll show you how to make that next time.” Byleth teased. Edelgard coughed into her hand to compose herself “I would like that greatly Byleth.” Edelgard finished her bowl in a comfortable silence. 

Finished with their food Byleth let out a small yawn, Edelgard helped her to lie down and rest again. Edelgard knew Byleth’s question before she even asked it “Can you stay the night Edelgard it helped having you here.” Edelgard already knew her answer as well. “Of course let me change first and I’ll be right there.”

Edelgard opened the door and in a moment Hubert was there. “Hubert can you go to my room and retrieve a nightgown for me. I’m spending the night here.”  
“Of course Lady Edelgard I figured this would happen and brought one already.” He pulled out a folded gown handing it to her however he did not let go. “I must warn Lady Edelgard getting too close to the Professor will only get in the way of your goals.” Hubert said finally letting go of the gown, his tone sharp and harsh. “Hubert I disagree completely I believe the Professor...Byleth is paramount to my goals now. The extra effort taking care of her now will be more than worth it in the future!” Her rebuttal was absolute her voice carried a fury that left no room to argue. Hubert pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed “Very well Lady Edelgard since you are retiring for the evening I wish you rest well.” Hubert turned to make his exit. “Good night Hubert.” Edelgard watched him disappear into the shadows. Once she was out of hearing range Hubert whispered to himself “Ferdinand promised to treat me to some rare coffee perhaps it’s not too late for that.” Hubert headed to Ferdinand’s room for a much needed break. 

Edelgard returned to the room to find Byleth struggling to stay awake. “Byleth please look away while I change and then i will join you.” Byleth turned to face the wall while Edelgard changed into her gown, it covered most of her body the long sleeves hiding her arms. Her gloves were dirty and normally she took them off to sleep, reluctantly she removed them pulling on her sleeves to cover her hands. Byleth knew of her past, it surprised her how much she was willing to share. The reminders of what they have done to her however were too much, something she hoped Byleth would never see. 

As she entered the bed Byleth turned to face her, Edelgard turned on her side to do the same. Facing each other Edelgard could see how exhausted Byleth was, her eyes drooping finally yielding to sleep. She curled into Edelgard nestling into the crook of her neck. Byleth fell asleep immediately. Edelgard reflected on the conversation she had with Hubert earlier, she could finally admit to herself just how important Byleth was to her. Maybe it was just a one sided crush. When times got worse could she give herself the luxury of a crush. She had already ask her to stay by her side but was that enough? Edelgard’s last thought before succumbing to sleep was if the Goddess were real Byleth would reciprocate her feelings. 

Edelgard was back in darkness, chains pulled on limbs trapping her movements. This time it wasn’t her brothers or sisters it was Byleth. Poison dripped from her lips paralyzing her, a blanket of rats was encompassing her. Feeding. Byleth couldn’t scream so Edelgard screamed for her, pulling on her chains-

Edelgard awoke to Byleth wiping her tears. Her eyes were no longer dull and hazed, they were sharp and full of concern. “Edelgard were you having another nightmare about your family?”

“Yes...no...you were there... it was terrible!” Gasped out Edelgard. Byleth pulled her close in a tight embrace resting her chin on the top of her head, trying to soothe out any remnants of the nightmares. Soon her gasps turned to breaths and she slept at peace. Byleth held the girl in her arms tight. She had done so much for her this day, no on every day she gave so much. Whenever Edelgard was near Byleth felt more emotions than she thought possible. She knew as a teacher she shouldn’t feel this way but perhaps in the future things could be different. Edelgard had asked to stay by her side even as emperor. With Edelgard as her only thought Byleth slept into the night. 

That night both Byleth and Edelgard dreamt the same dream standing side by side, fingers linked together, walking towards a new dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked leave kudos and any comments it would make my life.
> 
> For those curious the soup they ate is call Canja de Galinha my mother would make it all the time when I was sick so I figured it would be the perfect meal for them. I’m telling you all in case someone is like me and when they read a character enjoying a dish they want to try it. Though my mother makes it with more rice and cooks it for longer you can definitely still try it. 
> 
> Next I hope the nightmare wasn’t too much I made this fic teen in case. But I don’t think it was explicitly graphic but could be convinced other wise.
> 
> Lastly if you like follow me on Twitter @AmeliaWithBlank I’ll try posting more on my own now but definitely respond a lot and like too much so check it out.


End file.
